Drake Family
The Drake Family is a prominent family line throughout the Freeform series, Pretty Little Liars. The Drake family is heavily connected to both the DiLaurentis and Hastings families. History The beginnings of the Drake family remain unknown, as the earliest dated members are Carol Ward, and the identical sisters, Mary and Jessica Drake. Mary and Jessica were born on December 18, 1965, just mere minutes apart, with Mary being born first. They grew up distant from one another, without much in common, and it became clear earlier on to Mary that Jessica was deeply troubled. One day, Mary asked Jessica to cover for her at a babysitting job, and when Mary returned, she discovered that the child had died while under Jessica's care. Jessica than encouraged their parents to have Mary institutionalized for psychopathy and treatment, and their parents soon admitted her to Radley Sanitarium. While Mary was in and out of the Sanitarium throughout her life, Jessica began building her life and entered the real estate business. Mary enrolled in college and had a sexual relationship with Ted Wilson, shortly before she was readmitted to Radley for more "behavioral issues". Jessica took over the care of Mary, and it was then that Jessica and her husband Kenneth DiLaurentis decided to adopt Mary's child as their own. On May 21, 1988, Mary gave birth to her son, whom Jessica and Kenneth immediately adopted and named Charles DiLaurentis. They claimed Charles as their own and raised him under the pretenses of him being their biological child. During this time, Jessica and Kenneth had moved to Rosewood and into the house next door to the Hastings'. In 1998, Jessica had a sexual affair wtih Peter Hastings, which resulted in her unexpected and unplanned pregnancy. She lied to Kenneth and told him that the child was his, and a few months later she gave birth to her and Peter's son, Jason DiLaurentis. Jason grew up with Charles but was never fully aware of who his brother was, remembering him later in life as an imaginary friend. In June or 1994, Jessica and Kenneth had their first child together, Alison DiLaurentis. While Alison, Jason, and Charles were growing up, Mary was vengeful toward her sister for taking her son from her. On one of her nights out, Mary arrived in Rosewood, having tracked down her sister and her family. In an attempt to ruin and get back at her sister for years of involuntary commitment and the adoption of her son, Mary pretended to be Jessica and had sex with Peter Hastings. This time, Mary became pregnant and was placed back into Radley soon after the affair. Jessica approached the Hastings' and explained to them what had happened with Mary and Peter and that Mary was now pregnant with his child, and planned to deliver the child in Radley Sanitarium where she was currently contained. Veronica and Peter Hastings agreed to adopt the child as Veronica didn't want him or her to be lost in the foster care system. On April 11, 1994, Spencer Drake was born to Mary Drake in Radley Sanitarium. The nurse immediately took Spencer to her adoptive mother, Veronica. Unbeknownst to anyone else at the time, Mary was pregnant with twins and had cut a deal to get out of Radley by giving up one of the twins. Minutes later, Mary's second-born daughter and Spencer's identical twin sister, Alex, was born. To buy her way out of Radley, Mary decided to sell the second baby, Alex. Dr. Cochran, who delivered the twins, arranged the adoption in exchange for half the money. Alex went to live with a wealthy couple in England. After the birth and Mary's discharge, Mary attempted to track down her daughter but was always one step behind her. When Jason was in his early twenties and Alison a late teenager, Mary was released from Radley and made her way to Rosewood and to her Aunt Carol Ward's house. When Mary arrived and asked to see Charles, Jessica coldly informed her that he had died. Jessica cruelly told Mary to pull herself together while Mary begged her sister to tell her how Charles died and to give her answers. However, Jessica only told her she wasn't supposed to be in Rosewood, that Charles was dead and that even though Mary birthed him, he had been Jessica's son - not Mary's. Mary was left unaware of her sons transition into a woman named Charlotte. Around 2011, after Alison's return to Rosewood, Jessica's body was found in the Hastings' backyard by Pepe. It was later revealed that "A" had buried Jessica but didn't kill her. Instead, it was Mary, who had killed Jessica after having learned that Charles was Charlotte and wanted revenge on her sister for lying to her. Mary unearthed a plot that Jessica and Peter had made to kill Mary first. Peter and Jessica didn't want Mary to get close to Spencer, as they were afraid that Mary would destroy both of their families. Mary discovered the plot and flipped it, using Peter's medication to murder Jessica and did everything she could to frame him for the murder. Mary then spent many years trying to locate her second-born daughter, Alex, with no prevail. When Mary found out about a DiLaurentis' death, she returned to Rosewood and discovered that it was Charlotte that had died. Heartbroken over the loss of her daughter, she teamed up with "A.D.", who she later learned was her daughter, to secure the rest of Charlotte's money. When her niece was being tortured by Archer Dunhill, she switched sides and began helping both Alison and The Liars. Family Members Current Members * 'Carol Ward -' Carol Ward is Mary and Jessica's Aunt, through an unknown relative. She knew about Charles being committed and often went to see him, later visiting Charlotte before Alison's disappearance. Carol's backyard was used a makeshift cemetery so Jessica and Charlotte could have a symbolical death for Charles so that Charlotte could be born. Carol died from natural causes when Alison was in tenth grade. Her house was later willed to Jessica, who kept it tidy and also used the cellar to track Alison's whereabouts and keep track of the Liars. * 'Mary Drake -' Mary is the older identical twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis and the niece of Carol Ward. As a teenager, Mary was a shy yet conflicted girl, who struggled with mental health issues. She loved children which led to her job as a babysitter. One night, she asked Jessica to cover for her at the job, and when she returned, she found the little boy, Teddy, dead in his crib. She called the police and Jessica blamed the kids' death on Mary, which resulted in Mary being institutionalized in Radley Sanitarium. Mary was in and out of the Sanitarium for a large portion of her life, and Jessica took over Mary's care. It was under Jessica's care that Mary was subjected to involuntary electric shock therapy per her sisters' request. When Mary was in college, she had a boyfriend named Ted Wilson. Her romantic involvement with him led to her unexpected pregnancy, however, before she had the chance to share the news with Ted she was recommitted to Radley. Jessica and her husband, Kenneth DiLaurentis, decided to adopt the baby as soon as he was born. Mary's doctor became impatient and performed an impromptu c-section, and when Mary awakened, her newborn son had been given to Jessica and Kenneth. Mary remained in the care of Radley for many more years, until she escaped one night. To get back at the sister that had taken her baby and tortured her, she pretended to be Jessica at a diner. That night, she slept with Peter Hastings and found out she was pregnant soon after. What started as a mission born out of spite, she grew to love her children. Desperate to get out of Radley she made a deal with the doctor to let him arrange a home for one of her twins in exchange for money and a way out of Radley. After the birth, her first-born daughter, Spencer, was adopted by the Hastings, while her second-born, Alex, was given away. * 'Jessica DiLaurentis (nee Drake) -' Jessica was the younger twin sister of Mary Drake and the niece of Carol Ward. As a teenager, she was vindictive and cruel to her sister and those around her. When Mary was babysitting, she asked Jessica to come over and take her place for a while so she could be with her then-boyfriend. When Mary returned she found that little Teddy had died under the care of Jessica. No one believed Mary, and Jessica encouraged her parents' decision to commit Mary to a mental institution. Later in her life, Jessica married Kenneth DiLaurentis, and became the mother of Jason (who was really Peter Hastings' biological son and Kenneth's formerly believed son), the mother of Alison, and the adoptive mother/Aunt of Charlotte DiLaurentis. At some point after Alison's disappearance, Jessica and Kenneth got a divorce and became heavily estranged. Years later, Jessica was murdered by her twin sister, Mary Drake and her body was later found by her niece and adoptive daughter, Charlotte, who then buried her in the Hastings' backyard. * 'Charles DiLaurentis born Charles Drake -' Charles was the first-born son of Mary Drake and the adoptive child of Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis. Charles was the persona of Charlotte DiLaurentis before she transitioned to a female. As a child, he worried his adoptive parents, because he suffered from many behavioral episodes which were originally assumed to have been violent and/or psychopathic. It was later revealed that these "episodes" were the early formation of Charles' realizing his identity as a transgender girl, something Kenneth was uncomfortable with. At the age of seven, Charles was admitted to Radley Sanitarium and his adoptive siblings/cousins were told that "Charlie" was just an imaginary friend of Jason's. Charles was often visited by Jessica and occasionally by his Aunt Carol Ward. Unlike her husband, Jessica embraced Charles' desire to physically transition into a female and helped him achieve this. One day, Charles was taken out of Radley for a symbolic burial for "Charles DiLaurentis", and was then readmitted to Radley Sanitarium as Charlotte DiLaurentis. Jessica then lied to Kenneth and told him that Charles overdosed in Radley, donated his organs, and was then cremated and buried in Carol's backyard. * 'Charlotte DiLaurentis born Charlotte Drake -' Charlotte Drake was born on May 21, 1988, at Radley Sanitarium as Charles Drake and assigned male at birth. She was born to Mary Drake, a patient at Radley Sanitarium, and her ex-boyfriend, Ted Wilson, who was unaware that Mary was pregnant. Mary's sister, Jessica DiLaurentis and her husband, Kenneth DiLaurentis adopted Charlotte into the DiLaurentis family. Charles lived with her father, mother, and adoptive siblings and cousins, Alison and Jason until she was seven-years-old. At this age, Kenneth and Jessica admitted Charlotte to Radley for "impulsive and psychopathic behavior". Kenneth never visited her, but Jessica did, and support her desire to physically transition from male to female. Charlotte officially transitioned as an early teen and legally changed her name from Charles DiLaurentis to Charlotte DiLaurentis. She later escaped Radley and began hanging out with Alison DiLaurentis under the alias of "CeCe Drake", and became the non-intimate girlfriend of her adoptive sibling and cousin, Jason. When Charlotte received word that her enemy from Radley, Bethany Young, was planning to escape Radley and kill Jessica, Charlotte decided to hit Bethany over the head with a rock. She accidentally hit Alison, which led to Jessica burying Alison and covering for Charlotte. Years later, Charlotte became the second "A", and both tortured and kidnapped Alison and her friends. Following her reveal as "A", Charlotte was admitted to Welby State Psychiatric Hospital where she pretended to get well so she could be released from the hospital. On the night of her release, she was murdered and thrown from the bell tower. Her funeral took place a few weeks later. * 'Jason DiLaurentis -' Jason is the first-born son of Jessica Drake and Peter Hastings, as well as the legal son of Kenneth DiLaurentis. He the half-brother of Alison, Spencer, and Alex, as well as the adoptive brother and maternal cousin of Charles/Charlotte. Jessica had an ongoing affair with Peter, which led to her becoming pregnant with his child. To protect both of their families, Jessica lied to Kenneth and told him the child was his. Kenneth and Jessica then raised Jason together as their son. As a teenager, he used to smoke marijuana and hang out with Ian Thomas and Garrett Reynolds. In high school, he, along with them, was in a secret club called N.A.T. Jason almost hated Alison because she would often go into his room and take his belongings. Jason later reveals that he was always jealous of Alison, and had felt that his parents thought they "lost the wrong kid". After Alison returned, Jason left to travel the world and study abroad. He later became the co-owner of the Carissimi Group alongside his sister, Alison, and is estranged from his father. * 'Alison DiLaurentis -' Alison is the first-born daughter of Jessica Drake and Kenneth DiLaurentis, the half-sister of Jason DiLaurentis, and the cousin of Spencer, Alex, and Charles/Charlotte Drake-DiLaurentis. As a teenager, Alison was conniving and a bully to her fellow students. She formed a posey that followed her around and did or thought whatever she wanted them too. Alison was also mentored by CeCe Drake (who later revealed to be adoptive sister and cousin). Alison mysteriously went missing in 2009 and was later believed to have been murdered by someone close to her family. It was later revealed that she was alive and hiding from the mysterious tormenter, "A". When A was revealed Alison returned home and faced a severe backlash from the town and her former co-students. She was later framed for the murder of both her fellow students, Mona Vanderwaal and Bethany Young, and sentenced to life in prison. The charges were dropped when Mona and the was revealed to have been alive the entire time, and weeks later, the Liars learned the truth about "A". After Charlotte's reveal as A and Alison's then-believed sister, Alison stayed behind in Rosewood to take care of her sister and became a literature teacher at Rosewood High School. Five-years-later, Charlotte was mysteriously killed and a new "A" took charge. During this time, Alison illegally married Archer Dunhill (who was under the alias of Elliot Rollins), was inseminated and impregnated her with Emily Fields' eggs, and learned that Charlotte was her maternal cousin all along. She later formed a romantic relationship with Emily and carried their twin daughters to term. After two years of dating and being co-mothers, Alison proposed to Emily, who graciously accepted. * 'Spencer Hastings born Spencer Drake -' Spencer Hastings was born on April 11, 1994, at Radley Sanitarium to Mary Drake, a patient at Radley. Mary previously had an affair with Peter Hastings while pretending to be her twin Jessica, to get back at her and Peter. Their brief affair resulted in Mary's pregnancy. Jessica told Peter's wife, Veronica, that Mary was pregnant with Peter's baby. Veronica couldn't stand the thought of the baby being forgotten, so she agreed to adopt the baby. Immediately after Spencer's birth, a nurse gave Spencer to a man, who then gave her to Veronica, who was waiting outside the sanitarium in a car. Spencer was never told that she was adopted. Unbeknownst to them, Spencer had a twin sister who was born a few minutes after her. However, the twin, who was named Alexandria, was given away to an English family and then abandoned. Sixteen years later, Spencer is a highly intelligent, overachieving and extremely wealthy young woman. Despite being very sure of herself, Spencer does begin to show a bit of strain when she and her friends start receiving strange texts from the mysterious "A". She is even admitted to Radley after being found wandering in the park after abusing prescription medication. She was later released and began dating Toby Cavanaugh once again. After defeating the second A and ending the game once again, Spencer left Rosewood and attended law school, while she continued an on/off-again relationship with Toby until they broke up. When Spencer returned to Rosewood a new "A" took over the game, and she did everything she could to find out who it was. She was inevitably kidnapped by Alex, who was the new A. Spencer was held hostage in a makeshift dollhouse, where she heard out her twins' story. After Alex was arrested, Spencer once again left Rosewood to pursue her career and a potential relationship with Toby. * 'Alexandria Drake -' Alexandria Drake was born April 11th, 1994 in Radley Sanitarium, to Mary Drake. She is the identical twin sister of Spencer Hastings, who was placed in the care of their biological father, Peter Hastings and his wife, Veronica. Alex's existence was a secret from everyone except a nurse and Mary's doctor. This was due to Mary, who was so desperate to escape Radley, she decided to sell the second baby, Alex. Dr. Cochran, who delivered the twins, arranged the adoption in exchange for half the money. Alex went to live with a wealthy couple in England. Alex started to have behavioral problems when she was a young girl, and the family she was with didn't want to tarnish their name, so they left Alex at an orphanage under her birth name of "Alex Drake". She then bounced around foster homes and orphanages for a large portion of her childhood, before running away at age ten. Later in her life, she met Wren Kingston who got her in contact with her half-sister, Charlotte. After Charlotte's death, Alex went to Rosewood to enact her revenge on whoever killed her. This led her to Mary, and then to pose as Spencer, with her ultimate goal being to become Spencer completely. However, her plan was halted when The Liars realized the plan and rescued both Spencer and Mary, who had been kidnapped by Alex. Mona Vanderwaal then had her French boyfriend pose as a cop and kidnapped Alex and Mary for herself. To this day, Alex remains Mona's prisoner in a dollhouse in France. Former and Extended Family Members * 'Ted Wilson -' Related Families * DiLaurentis Family - Jessica married into the DiLaurentis family when she married Kenneth DiLaurentis. She and Kenneth later had one child together, Alison DiLaurentis, and raised Jason DiLaurentis as their son. * Hastings Family - Both Jessica and Mary had affairs with Peter Hastings, which resulted in the birth of three children - Jason, who was raised by his legal father Kenneth and his mother Jessica, Spencer, who was raised and adopted by Peter and Veronica, and Alex, who was placed into foster care. Family Tree Notes and Trivia * The Drake family are known for having sets of twins and their odd affiliation to Radley Sanitarium. * The Lost Woods Resort is part of the Drake family property, as it was owned by Mary Drake and passed onto both her daughter and niece. * Many Drake family members have been committed to mental institutions, most of which were committed to Radley Sanitarium. ** The Radley members included Mary Drake, Charles DiLaurentis, Charlotte DiLaurentis, and Spencer Hastings. Alex Drake was also born in the sanitarium but was never committed afterward. ** Other institutionalized members include Alison DiLaurentis. * The main physical characteristics of a Drake are dark brown hair and either dark or light-colored eyes. Gallery 7x20s-71.png|Mary Drake Jessica_401.jpg|Jessica Drake-DiLaurentis Charlotte.jpg|Charlotte DiLaurenits 7x07 Promo 1.jpeg|Jason DiLaurentis 6.11Promo-Alison.jpg|Alison DiLaurentis 6.11Promo-Spencer.jpg|Spencer Hastings Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-21h37m19s48.png|Alex Drake 7x07_Mary_Jessica2.jpg|Mary and Jessica 'Til Death Do Us Part (315).jpg|Alex and Mary Vlcsnap-2017-06-07-23h31m18s255.png|Spencer, and Mary Vlcsnap-2017-07-03-23h39m39s8.png|Spencer, and Alex 'Til Death Do Us Part (140).jpg|Alison and Spencer 145070_0906-900x0.jpg|Mary and Spencer 7x07_Mary_Alison_Jason|Mary, Jason, and Alison Pretty-Little-Liars-finale-6.jpg|Alex with Alison's daughter Tumblr os9j7yGqP31trh0f4o2 1280.jpg|Emily, Lily, and Grace Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Drake Family